Kyrene Rosay (Queen Kyrene)
A girl, that lived through a lot of difficult times, with a dream that is bigger than the dream of flying to the moon and back. Before the Turning "Kyrene" Rosay was born into a family, that was haunted by a curse, which came from the blood line of her father. The family suffered a lot: poverty, illnesses and death plagued them. One day, her father decided to lift the family from the curse by ending his own life, not knowing that he had passed a special gift to Kyrene. She was able to feel beings of the other realm, but never could see them. After his death and after she saw his corpse, this changed. She was completely able to see ''everything ''that is around her. Instead of feeling dread and fear, she felt welcomed and warm to those beings. Shadows and ghosts loved to be around her, they liked her light and dark side. Somehow no one could touch take energy from her somehow, so even if shadows tried to take something, they just... couldn't. Another ability of hers was havign visions. She never knew when or when the things will happen she saw, but she could see it. After 3 months of her fathers death, her mother learned that she is pregnant and that the child would be a girl. After some months passed, she asked her daughter what name she should give to her sibling. "I like the name Kyrene", she answered. Months later, her mother and her sister died due a miscarriage. After that, Kyrene took the name of her sister, to never forget her sin of bestowing the curse, she "obviously" got from her deceased father, on her little sister, killing her whole family in the process. She had to wander through land to land, because there was no one to take care of her anymore, no one would look for her. She made her first decision and her ghost and shadow friends would help her. She met a lot of them on her way, went from one "home" to another, learned a lot about ghosts, even spirits, but she always was restless, seeking for a home in which she can stay for ever. She and some of her friends also dreamed of creating a kingdom just for being like them. Restless, no home, all alone... a kingdom where everybody is welcome who seeks a home. Year after year, Kyrene met a lot of beings, she saw multiple visions, multiple choices she could make or could've made. There was one vision, always the same one. A person... no, a being she would've never met before, she never could see their face, but she knew that this person would change her life, give her a bigger purpose. And then she met TeeJay. After the Turning After she met him, she was sure to become a demon too, so she can create the kindom she wanted, everybody needed. After some scepticism, he made her go through three tests, which she mastered with flying colours. He helped her becomming a demon, but she only had his powers. She was no longer human, but her own powers didn't awaken yet. So she stayed with her "Sensei", tried to ge every information she needed of him, every training. So after some time, they became a duo, him telling her things about the other realms, the other beings and such. She met more people like his brother Vizzy, her white knights and her sweet son Minun, who would protect her from everything. It seems, that things are going well for her... even her dream, to create the kingdom lost souls like her need. Let us see, how her story will unfold and how things will develop...